clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Staffan15/Archive 1
Leave me a new message! ---- __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! ~~Bluehero~~ The secret page Umm...No, You didn't find the secret page, you found the prank page! -Metalmanager I found the secret page too. I know it isn't the same. --Staffan15 14:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Well, You didn't put your signature there, so, you have no proof. -Metalmanager I can't put signature there, the page is locked! --Staffan15 15:08, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I put my signature there now. --Staffan15 19:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M SHAKING GUESS WHAT WELL YOU KNOW YOU CAN COMMENT ON SOME BLOG POSTS ON THE CP WEBSITE BLOG? WELL I GOT POSTED!!!! MY COMMENT IS THERE!!!! LOOK!! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, GO TO THIS AND LOOK FOR URSELF!!! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 17:45, 25 January 2009 (UTC) What have that to do with the secret page??? --Staffan15 My talk 01:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Childpengu1 used penguin storm 2, Staffan!!!!! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:09, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ok... --Staffan15 My talk 00:51, 3 February 2009 (UTC) The-A-Kong's secret page Well done, Staffan15, for being the first person to find my secret page!-- 17:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Medieval Party Wanna go to my Medieval Party? My last one turned to mush from that really mean penguin. So, wanna? Click here! --Sharkbate 18:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Upside-Down sig --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:20, 10 February 2009 (UTC)Could u make me an upside-dOWN SIG??? Sure! --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 20:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the sig! ◄¡dɯɐɥɔ ןʍoqɹǝdns 6002 sı ɥƃɹnqsʇʇıd 11uɐɟ sɹǝןǝǝʇs 00:28, 11 February 2009 (UTC)-- Retro Party Sign Here Now! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:20, 11 February 2009 (UTC) How do you make an upside-down sig? How do you make an upside-down sig? Can you teach me?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 18:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) The easiest way is go to a flip text website, like this one (but capital letters turns lowercase). If you want a great upside-down signature (with capital letters when you want them), you must write special letters yourself like "ʇ" and "ǝ", which is hard. --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 19:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) puffle furniture my puffle doesnt play with the furniture! Ratonbat 21:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) This should work: 1. Place something in your igloo (like a Small Scratching Post) 2. Make your puffle very happy. 3. Click on the puffle. 4. Click on "Play with Pet". 5. It's playing with the furniture! --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 21:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Please Please go here and click leave a comment. Write that you want the wiki to be made! It's for SHMS Gaming's project. Waddle World! We are looking forward to seeing your comment! (Waddle World is an upcoming MMOG) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:06, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Here! Heres the photo.~OOJH123 16 February 2009 (UTC) I like it! --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 19:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Here Heres my award! Why? For being a good buddy! RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 19:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations! You're now a Rollback! All you have to do is, whenever there's a vandalisim or there's an edit you want un-done, just click "Rollback" instead of "undo". --'Metalmanager The ' 20:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :D --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 21:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Sweden I love sweden! Are you from Sweden? I see the player card and it have swedish pin!-- 11:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm from Sweden :) --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 12:40, 6 March 2009 (UTC) It's Time Please go on Shoutbox NOW! It's time for the skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:02, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmm...Organo?! Organo! She is your best friend? OMG! She is my friend to! I didn't notice that until this morning when I checked my buddy list! OMG! This is scary...--DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! Organo have many friends =D --21uɐɟɟɐʇs ʞןɐʇ ʎɯ 22:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Signature tests March 8th 2009 --21uɐɟɟɐʇs Count to 15! 18:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) --21uɐɟɟɐʇs Count to 15! 18:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) -- ]]Count to 15! 18:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]]]]Count to 15! 18:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] Count to 15! 18:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Signature test March 9th 2009 --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 11:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Swedish club penguin wiki. Will you make one? --125.25.36.208 I don't know if I have permission to do it, but maybe if I have... --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 14:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Shark is a b-crat I know you're gonna be angry at me, but I made Sharkbate a bureacrat. He had 9 votes for, and 3 against. Two of the votes for him were by admins (specifically the webmasters) and several were by rollbacks. He really deserves it, and how often does someone actually use the b-crat powers? Not often. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RED ALERT THIS WIKI HAS ENTERED ''CRISIS III'' !!!!!!!!!!! REASONS: *SK8ITBOT HAS QUIT, SO HAS METAL, SHARKBATE, AND PINGU PENGUIN!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 18:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Sysopness for you! Because of a majority vote and lots of edits...you're a sysop! See Club Penguin Wiki:Administrators for more info, or ask another sysop.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:21, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on becoming a Sysop! I wish you could congratulate me on becoming a Bureaucrat but you never wanted me to become one. Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that I have quit! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] The Untrusted Idiot 23:34, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Hey congrats on becoming a sysop. Im really gald you became one, I think you can help the wiki more with sysop powers. ~~Bluehero~~ Sorry about messing with your protection log. For some reason I thought it said edit instead of mood. I wasn't thinking :P ~~Bluehero~~ Np, everyone can make mistakes. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 11:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) organo is organo a user on this wiki? just asking......(cuz im his/her buddy) --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PARTY HAS BEEN POSTPONED TO MARCH 15 ON VANILLA SAME TIME Secret page AWARD For Finding my SECRET PAGE! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 18:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) look LOOK AT THIS Streets of fun Sign here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ced1214 party HERE YOU GO 3,000 Edit Celebration Party Wanna come to my 3,000 Edit Celebration Party? If so, sign your name HERE!!!!! Hope you can come. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 19:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Operation: Track the Hack a group of Penguins from the wiki, which i need you to gather will meet in Snow Bank's Forest to track hackers! who may show up? Possibly Sanity, Microchip or some other Hacker! Plz help! - Ben 100022 Sith Cub Shop I am now pleased to announce the newest arrival to my wiki page, the "Sith Cub Shop"! More Information will be explained sooner to its release but you can head over to the shop now to get '''500 SCpts for free'! Just click on the logo! --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 19:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Userbox I noticed on your page that there was a Userbox saying you're 1 hour ahead of UTC. You don't have to use this, but I have a different version if you want to use that. Just insert on your User page. It is gray. Remember, you don't have to use it! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 19:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for missing the party here this is for you. Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 21:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) dance legend well done, u earn my dance legend award for ur affort. im appreciate that and i'll be proud of u. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 04:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Kong-mart! You have been invited to shop at the Kong mart! Go there now to recieve 100 free <(K)> and you Shopping card!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 12:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have reciaeved your shopping card! --[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 12:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Kong-Mart Purchase successful! You purchased: Double guitar rock ninja item. Your <(K)> balance is now 25<(K)>. look look at those pictures, u may see g billy is dark blue, but sometimes he is old blue. Image:Band_2.JPG|old blue Image:G-billy.png|dark blue Image:Cpbandclover.jpg|old blue Image:Carnival Band.jpg|dark blue Got it? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 05:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] PARTY MY IGLOO, ON THE MAP, SOUTHERN LIGHTS SERVER! PARTY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:30, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Waddle On Over to my Igloo on Thermal!Igloo will be on the map since you didnt have a chance to add me!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 22:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Question? Did you take a photo of you and me at my party? Probably since it is called Ben.png!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 23:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I need your help! I decided to do a Recruitment Vid but i need you and Bigbird! We will have penguins come to my igloo on Yukon and tell them about the CPW!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 03:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Script Writer Can I please be script writer for your play? I really want to be. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 20:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Invite YOU ARE HEREBY INVITED TO THE 2ND BIRTHDAY OF SHEEPMAN. SEE HERE. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 08:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) badge hey! ive made some templates! choose ur template below! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 10:18, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Grr! The picture wasn't hatin Shark it was an evil twin called Sharkhate!! Why did you delete it??--'It came from Ben 10! The original!' I love CP and the CPW!!!! 22:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Kong-Mart Job Request Successful You have been appointed to Co-Manager. I would like you to advertise the Kong-Mart! Good luck!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete a Spam page called "Clubpenguin free member" made by an IP Address? Too bad I can't delete it. :-( --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 00:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop The Sith Cub Shop is now open! Because you signed up early you have recieved an extra <{100 SCpts}> on your shopping card! '''Here is your card!' To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Rockhopper Fan Club Template Thanks for joining! Please put this template on your page: Thank you! --Yorkielvr333CP 23:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! Box Maker Do you think Box Maker is real? You said on "The Buzz" He isn't. Metal even said! Box Creator however is real. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) His player card is fake! Metalmanager said he worked all day to '''MAKE' it! And I emailed CP! Box Maker is a normal penguin. Box Creator has a glitch. Check the page's trivia to see what the glitch is. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) AWARD! --[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey how do u make subpages? I Come in peace and try to help this wiki, not destroy it. 19:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Your Card Has Been Converted To Bronze Status You Will Now Recieve '{(100 SCpts)}' Per Week! Sith Cub Shop Query Do you want to order a Sith Cub Shop badge or a Fox Cub badge? Sith Cub Shop Here is your Spinning Sith Cub Shop Badge! Enjoy! Why Have You Removed what i posted? I am trying to make this wiki a better place and editing my article and removing the content that breeches the wikia Terms of use. if you keep on removing the edits i WILL be contacting wikia and having this whole wiki shut-down due to it breaching the Terms of use as that article is wrong and defamatory. If you continue to do this i WILL be contacting them. - MicroChip123 Dont threaten us micro... I am just telling you what i am going to be doing to this wiki as that content breeches the wikia Terms of use - MicroChip123 The Difference between Cheating and Hacking! Cheating: to break the rules in a game, examination, or contest, in an attempt to gain an unfair advantage. Hacking: To gain access to (a computer file or network) illegally or without authorization. As you can see all I do is make cheating programs. Hacking is illegal. NO ONE HAS EVER HACKED CLUB PENGUIN. Club Penguin have only ever cheated on. Cheating and hacking are two very different things! - MicroChip123 HOW DO YOU KNOW!!! WHO TOLD YOU! HE IS A STUPID KABOB LIAR! I'M CANCELING! NO DOUBT! HE CAN HAVE ALL THE FUN! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A 3897389739-Dolly Unit IS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Edit awards Hi, I'm new here. I was just wondering who gives out the awards for the Edit counts (100, 500, etc.). Thanks!!! BlueLionheart RE:Gamgee I don't know why but i didn't do that Brute Commander did--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 16:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) PC3 Help Staffan, I need help with the PC3 SWF. First question is, do you type in a name, or leave it blank? Second question is, do you click the Start button super fast, or not very fast. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 17:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Block ACP Guy Please block ACP Guy for an infinite. That idiot who vandalised my page is actuaally a sockpuppet of ACPguy. Please block him forever. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 21:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Oh it's ACPguy. There's no space. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 21:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 21:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin message If you ever want one of these, go here and request one rather than here. Sith Cub charges you, whilst I give them for free (plus, it was my idea to start with: Sith Cub had the nerve to copy me! - find out why I detest him here). - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Requests for Adminship Please vote "For" for my Sysop request. I have over 400 Main and Archive edits (407 to be exact). 330 Main, 77 Archive. 330 + 77=407, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. See for my Edit Count, or look at the pic on the right. Click here to vote for me. Please do so (If you voted Against already, please rethink your vote). I don't mind if you vote Against, but I have 407 Main and archive edits. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 01:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop request Why my sysop request hasn't granted? I already have 5 for votes. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 13:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) blocking Plz Block 120.28.142.201‎. He add a lot of spam on the Ninja Page. If you don't belive, read the history of Ninja. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 13:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) another report 86.155.255.132 always type spam expressions in several articals such as Tool Shed, DS Dancing Penguin and Agent PH. Plz block him if you can. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 6 months? They should be banished forever. They did so many vandals! -- 19:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Amazing News! Hey, just confirm if you are going to my Birthday Party by saying so at my Talk Page! I need to confirm because maybe a CP character will be there! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 01:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) HELP! CATZIP IS ALSO A SYSOP NOW! I HAVE MORE EDTIS AND MAIN EDITS THAN HIM BUT IM STILL A ROLLBACK! PLZ HELP ME TELL OTHER B-CRATS ABOUT THIS PROBLEM! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 15:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Could you please unblock unknown4? I didnt do anything. RE Yes, I know. Bluehero didn't know that, so he blocked him for a week for Swearing. When I told him, he said that his infinite block wasn't on the Log. That's because he blocked him under the wrong username. -- 19:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) thx thx for unblocking me. But we ought to block him without blocking other users. wat should we do? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 13:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! I know we havent talked muched but im Code. Can you see if i have enough edits to be a rollback cause im requesting. put your answer in the request for adminship if you want me to become one or not. I AM THE CODESTER! TALK TO THE CODESTER 16:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ummm... I noticed on the Requests for Adminship, when voting, you forget to put your siggy (~~~~). Please remember so Users know who voted! -- 19:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow is Childpengu1's Birthday Party! Hi, im just announcing that TOMORROW'S CHILDPENGU1'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! Will you go? All the party will be recorded, and maybe a Club Penguin character will be there! Here are the Time Zones Chart: :Pacific and Penguin Standard Time -- 2:00 PM :Mountain Time -- 3:00 PM :Central Time -- 4:00 PM :Eastern Time -- 5:00 PM Just check your time zone! SEE YA THERE! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 21:27, 23 April 2009 (UTC) new userbox! take this for being member of the A.Q.S (anti quitters sociaty): .--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 03:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC)